<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing Fate by FunFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634817">Changing Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunFics/pseuds/FunFics'>FunFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Darth Vader Redemption, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunFics/pseuds/FunFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After disposing of his son, Vader finds himself confronting his master.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changing Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidious could barely contain his glee, stifling maniacal laughter as he gazed out upon the stars: the Rebellion's fleet were outnumbered beyond hope, and those down on Endor were in no more of a favorable position. The Smuggler, his Wookiee accomplice and Aleraan's surviving Leia Organa were nearing surrender or foolish deaths. The Emperor eagerly awaited either outcome from his furnished throne, his withered hands resting against one another. This nuisance of an insurgency had wasted far too much of his time, and he craved his galaxy to be free of such ignorant disputes - and surely, he was to have his wish soon enough.</p><p>The elevator door slid open seamlessly, and heavy footsteps echoed throughout the chamber as Palpatine's pupil approached with purpose. Awaiting by the bottom of the staircase, he did not kneel in subservience, but stood tall, his cape draping over his imposing silhouette. His breathing apparatus made his presence known, if his entrance alone did not.</p><p>"Greetings, Lord Vader. I take it you disposed of Skywalker?" the dictator asked, not even turning to face his apprentice as he plotted for any and all survivors that submitted before the might of his Imperial forces.</p><p>"Yes." Vader responded, after a momentary pause. His voice augmentation did not really allow for much emotion to his tone, but even through the electronic enhancements, Palpatine could sense a hint of displeasure. He slowly swiveled around in his seat, looking down upon his underling. </p><p>"My old friend; you sound troubled. I thought you would relish this occasion?" the former senator pondered aloud, Vader unmoving and still. "Did you retrieve his lightsaber? Bring it to me." he commanded with an extended hand, palm open as two of his royal guards stood aside for Sith Lord. Vader bowed his head, retrieving Luke's hilt from his belt; he examined the handle for a moment, even admiring the craftsmanship that had gone into it - for a saber created by a mere boy, it was extremely well-built. Climbing the steps slowly, he presented the hilt to his superior. It was clear from his expression, Palpatine had no such admiration for the weapon, nor its quality. He'd never deemed lightsabers of much ultimate worth, fiddling with it for only a brief moment before laying it on his armrest. It would be a fitting trophy, if nothing else.</p><p>Already disregarding Vader's acquisition, instead gesturing for his second-in-command to stand by his side. He obliged, and the pair gazed out at the ensuing space battle. Lasers flew wildly in every which direction, the starry canvas adorned with the fiery explosions of unfortunate rebel pilots.</p><p>"Amusing, isn't it? Like animals. They simply throw themselves at us, without second thought - and are struck down. No better than droids..." The Emperor scoffed, not earning a response from his follower. "Then again, droids can be programmed; these pests share no such benefit. Vader, join our forces on Endor - show no mercy." he ordered with a croaky cackle, Vader silently bowing again, as he retreated down the steps. However, as he approached the elevator, he found himself immobile. There was no physical hindrance inflicting the former Anakin - but a feeling struck him. A sense overcame him, one of something he had not felt in quite some time: guilt.</p><p>Only an hour ago, he'd slain his son at his lord's behest in a somber meeting... Yet, even in doing so, Luke held no malice toward him. He remembered, vividly, looking him in the eyes as he drew his blade overhead, ready to strike him down... Luke just stared at him, de-igniting his own saber.</p><p>"There's still good in you, father. I know there is..." he promised with closed eyes - before being slashed across his chest, falling over lifeless. This shook Vader to his core more than any attack possibly could. He was rendered speechless at his own actions; as though the deed had reignited his ability to regret. What little organic matter remained of him trembled in anguish as he cradled his own flesh and blood. Not once could he shake his mind free of Luke's last words, his unwavering faith and love even in the very end - it birthed even more distrust towards his master, and further more, forced the once-Jedi to self reflect on the last half of his life. How much of it had he truly chosen? How much of his time, his pain, his torment, been planned? Was Vader who he wanted to be - or who he was forced to be? These concepts had certainly entered his mind before on occasions, perversions he'd ignored and brushed aside as fleeting thoughts of failure; but never before were they this persistent or strong. It only now began to genuinely dawn upon him that these ideas had genuine truth to them. his fists clenched together with immense, unfiltered hatred - so much so that his surroundings creaked and whined, durasteel fixtures and walls warping with his radiating rage.</p><p>"Now this... This I have not felt since... Mustafar." Sidious announced with a foul grin upon his shriveled profile. "To what do I owe the pleasure, my apprentice?"</p><p>the master manipulator practically beamed at the sudden surge of power. Vader did not speak, turning to face his teacher. He slowly walked back towards him, only for the pair of elite guards raise their staffs at the Sith Lord, recognising his ill intent. Palpatine did not directly order the defence, but he did not discourage it either, eager to watch the display and how it would unfold. </p><p>"Leave us." the cyborg boomed with authority - an authority that went ignored as the guard on the left approached first, skillfully twirling his spear in an attempt at misdirection - the attempt failed. The spiked tip rushed for Vader's throat, but Vader's deceptively fast reflexes kicked in as he caught the stick with his hand, snapping it apart with his physical strength alone. The elite guard struggled to remain focused, hoping to catch the Sith off guard with some swift grappling; only for a hand, a biological hand, to wrap around his throat; a sickening snap was heard, before the crimson, cloaked figure was tossed aside. Now alone, the remaining bodyguard did not hold up much better despite his thorough training - a thrust toward Vader's chest box was evaded, his failure rewarding him with a firm back-end of a fist across his helmeted head, staggering him completely with such force as to turn him around. Before the distinguished bodyguard could even comprehend his fate, the spike broken free from his partner's weapon flew from the floor, directed into the back of his head with piercing force as he too slumped over without a word.</p><p>"Lord Vader... This has ceased being entertaining. I require an explanation..."</p><p>"You. You have failed me. The moment you encased me in this armor, I ceased to be... You took my destiny - now I will take it back." he stated - but Palpatine only laughed at the declaration.</p><p>"It is only now you realise...?" Sidious scoffed, his bony fingers still clasped together as his yellow eyes glared from above. "This predates your injuries, Vader; your whole life is of my design. I have orchestrated your every success, your every failure, your every loss - because I had plans for you, as my loyal servant... A tool. You are nothing more than what I had envisioned for you, Skywalker; a glorified puppet." Vader removed his lightsaber from his belt, the magenta blade spewing red light around him as he locked eyes with his tormentor.</p><p>"I should have seen to this long ago."</p><p>Vader grimaced beneath his helmet, his breathing sharp and concise.</p><p>"But a shell of your former self... Don't waste my time." the Naboo-native growled, still seated. "Kill them - prove you are worth the effort." he dismissed, Vader turning to face the final line of security - side by side, a pair of Shadow Guards approached, the elevator closing behind them. Both trained by Vader himself, they were as secretive as they were skilled. Their red visors seemingly illuminated as they drew closer, breaking their walk into a sprint as they fearlessly dashed to protect their Emperor.</p><p>The Guard on the left swung first, the strike from his lightsaber-pike deflected seamlessly by Vader. The one on the right aimed to capitalise with a swift slash underneath his throat, but some quick repositioning of Vader's arms parried the lethal maneuver, saving his head. Ramming a shoulder into his closest opponent, Vader sends the adequate force-sensitive staggering backwards. The low-level Sith was quick to recover, but ultimately, not quick enough to save his accomplice - his use of a force choke broke through the remaining Guard's force wall, instantly dropping his weapon as his feet dangled in the air. Rather than approach, the distanced warrior hurled his pike like a harpoon, aimed straight for Vader's heart; only to stab the heart of his colleague instead, Vader using him as a human shield before tossing his punctured body aside. This did not deter Palpatine's loyal trooper, using the Force himself to draw his fallen brother's weapon as he lunged toward the traitorous Sith. He narrowly ducked an attempted beheading from his former trainer, and used his near-hulking frame to his own advantage - using Vader's knee as leverage, he leapt off of it, using his free foot to give a quick punt to the side of Vader's face, though the innovative offense only drew a light grunt as a reaction - feet planted back on the floor, he went for a killing blow, aiming to slash a horizontal line through his abdomen, but Palpatine's project leaned back, just fast enough to avoid any lethality, though not enough to avoid the attack entirely, a thin wound lining his stomach. Irritated by this glancing blow, Vader acted quickly; a firm stomp just above the blade crushed the weapon beneath his weighted foot, followed by an immediate beheading. Turning with a ferocity, Vader leered through his lenses, using the Force to clutch at Palpatine's throat. </p><p>"No. More. Games." he growled with punctuated pauses, the elderly Sith gagging with a scowl, his withered hands grasped upon his neck.</p><p>"Unhand me!" he hissed in return, Sidious throwing a single hand forward that nearly left Vader toppled over with the sudden impact. He finally rose from his seat, looking more annoyed than truely threatened. "The nerve... After everything I have done for you." sneered the cunning mastermind, sending a bolt of lightning through Vader's body, freezing him in place. "Power! Prestige! Leadership!" he spat with each word, sending more streams of lightning into Vader's body as the towering warrior crumpled to his knees. "Yet you have the gall to throw it all away, to try impede my finest hour? You disappoint me."</p><p>Blade still ignited, Vader attempts to stand - but an especially harsh jolt is sent coursing through him, his dark uniform coated with sparks both blue and purple in color, dropping him to his knees a second time.</p><p>"Stay down, my old friend... I shall at least grant you a quick death. You have my pity to thank for such an act of mercy." The Emperor muttered, his words ignored as Vader forced himself upright once more, smoke billowing off of him as his breathing grew slow. "I will not repeat myself... Submit!" he roared through gritted, stained teeth, intending to pump Vader's body full of an unrestrained barrage of bolts - but in a final act of defiance, the chosen one drops his saber, instead raising both hands as he holds the notorious attack back. His arms shook with the strain, even with the custom, high-power conductors Vader had modified his body with, the excruciating weakness to electricity was a strong one. Lightning traced every fibre of his body, his forearms growing hot and numb as he attempted to stand his ground, and to Palpatine's brief dismay, it appeared to be working - but Vader was in a terrible position, as he quickly realised. If he absorbed too much more electricity, his electronics risked being burned out, essentially worked to destruction - but if he let his guard down for even a second too long, his fate would very well be sealed. He only barely made it to his feet, the energy draining from him as he tried to push his former master away. </p><p>"I'm almost impressed!" Sidious cackled with malice. "Use what I've taught you! Feed your anger, Vader, DO NOT HOLD BACK!" He ordered with a craving for destruction - but Vader had grown wise to Palpatine's ploys, his way of thinking. This was what he wanted - fighting fire with fire. The more he fed into his anger, the more his sinister superior would feed off of it, and ultimately use it against him... Darth Vader could not defeat Palpatine.</p><p>"There's still good in you, father. I know there is..." a voice echoed in his his mind. Luke's voice. A voice he should have spared - a voice who will not be forgotten, and whose demise will not be in vain. Darth Vader could not defeat Palpatine - but Anakin Skywalker could. </p><p>Strips of leather and armored plating burned and deteriorated off of Skywalker's body as the surge of hope emboldened him to fight through the pain. His hate would not suffice - it was not the Jedi way. His gaze shifted past the soulless eyes of his former leader, and instead to his throne - resting where he'd left it, was Luke's lightsaber. The hilt shook only briefly before it hovered carefully across the room... If Vader could hold out just long enough to get his hands on it...</p><p>"Perhaps I was wrong about you, Skywalker - you have always been a failure!" the sadistic sorcerer berated with fury - words that once would have shamed Anakin, were now almost relieving to hear - if he'd failed Sidious, then he must have done something right. The saber finally finds Vader's grip as he activates the emerald blade; it absorbs what seemed like a thunderstorm, almost flashing white as it shook with energy. With a mighty yell, Vader swung the blade, as it ricocheted any and all lightning that was headed is way, and discharged the pent-up onslaught it barely withstood: Palpatine knew exactly what was about to happen.</p><p>"A-AH-AH-AH-AGHHHH!?!?" He howled in sudden agony, his rigid, frail body vibrating as his own attack was deflected back at him - the bolts encompassed his entire person, leaving him paralysed on the spot as his battered adversary strode toward him; he tried to beg, to plead, to bargain for his life - but his jaw chattered uncontrollably, his own force offense rendering him completely without help. Vader wasted no time - simply driving the lightsaber through his heart. "HCK-" Was all he could muster, before collapsing into a heap on the floor.</p><p>Deep, heavy breaths followed as Vader stood, adjusting his life support system with a few button presses. He'd need several bacta tank sessions to recover from this encounter - but that was for later. For now, he looked upon the husk of a corpse that was once his only friend. Any doubts or worries toward his decision were completely negated when that same voice chimed in once more.</p><p>"There's still good in you, father. I knew it." a semblance of a smile crept upon his haggered face underneath the cold exterior of his suit. He would never be able to forgive himself for his many sins, especially the murder of his son - but the least he could do would be to do what Luke himself would do - usher in a new generation of peace and prosperity. If he could be even a fraction of the Jedi Luke was, then perhaps he could die with a conscience ever so slightly clearer. </p><p>"My lord, the Rebels are surrendering! My lord!" an enthusiastic officer called, his voice coming from the throne's built-in comlink. "Awaiting further orders, my lord! Ready to fire at will."</p><p>"You will do no such thing, Captain." Vader coughed, answering on behalf of the previous Emperor. </p><p>"My... Lord V-Vader?" </p><p>"There's been a change of plans - retreat immediately. There will be no more bloodshed. Anakin ordered with a heartfelt sincerity. "Not anymore..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>